Soul Calibur X Tekken: The Office
by hiphopd
Summary: Here is a day in the life of your favorite Soul Calibur and Tekken characters in the form of the hit TV show, The Office.
1. Welcome to Mishima Zaibatsu, Inc

_Soul Calibur and Tekken are owned by Namco Bandai. The Office is owned by NBC Universal._

Episode 1:

Welcome to Mishima Zaibatsu Inc.

"Working at the Mishima Zaibatsu is pretty much a great company with benefits because I of course am the boss" said a young man. "The name's Jin Kazama and I just so happened to inherit the company from my grandfather and my father." he said with a smirk. "My employees consists of people that i have met during the King of the Iron Fist tournament as well as some people who claim to know how to use swords and what not." Jin added. "With me as always are my left and right hand people, my eyes and ears, Eddy Gordo and Nina Williams" Jin said as the camera zoomed in on the both of them. "We specialize in technology and appliances made for the 21st Century." Jin said.

_Eddy being interviewed_

Do I appreciate working here? I do plus it has great benefits too.

_Nina being interviewed_

Yeah I like the job, so what. I had thousands of jobs before coming here and at least this one was by first come, first serve basis. I think the boss just hits on me because I'm a woman but I can be saying that for all the women who work here also.

As the employees are steadily working, a young woman wearing a white cardigan with baby blue and purple trim as well as a matching bustier and hot shorts with a lotus in hair holding a few envelopes walk past two men working on the computer.

"Psst." said one man wearing a green bandana and red pants "Xianghua at 2:00" he said directed at another man wearing googles, a brown and green vest, and jeans.

The two watched as the young woman bent over showing her behind. The camera zoomed in on the perverted expressions on the face of the young man wearing the green bandana

_Yun-Seong being interviewed_

You know, I'll admit, I'm kinda into Xianghua even though she has a boyfriend but who's stopping the Yunster from looking and not touching

As Xianghua stood up, she turned to where Yun-Seong and the other guy were sitting as they quickly turned their chairs around. "Real mature, Yun-Seong." she said as the camera zoomed in on Yun-Seong with his back turned away from her.

"I wasn't looking this time." Yun-Seong said.

"Sure." Xianghua said as she rolled her eyes. "Same goes for you as well, Hwoarang." Xianghua added as she left.

_Sophitia and Cassandra being interviewed_

"Out of all the women here, Xianghua and Christie Monteiro dress the least appropriate" said Sophitia.

"I mean, yeah because both of them look like the office whores as far as attire goes." said Cassandra

"I feel sorry for Xianghua's boyfriend, Kilik, having to fight guys from just looking at her." Cassandra added.

"Ok, everyone." said Jin as the camera zoomed in on him. "We're going to have a meeting today about employees getting raises at 3:30." Jin added.

_Mitsurugi being interviewed_

Getting a raise would be the best thing to happen for me, at least it means a promoton is there also.

_Yun-Seong being interviewed_

Man would I do anything for a raise I need the money...so that Mi-Na and Hwang stop taking my paycheck away

_Xianghua being interviewed_

Hmmm, with a raise, I can finally move Kilik and I into a new house since I've been living in his apartment for 2 years.

"Hey nerds." said Maxi as he approached the IT guys, Marshall Law, Bob, and Paul Phoenix. "What do you want, Maxi?" said Marshall. "Our _boss _just announced that we're having a meeting about pay raises" Maxi said. "Pay raises?" Paul chimed in. "Yep, and I'm in line to get one." said Maxi as he left.

At the meeting, all the employees sat and wonder about who would get a raise. "I hope it's me who gets the raise this time." said Setsuka. "You wish." said Anna Williams. Jin Kazama made his way to the podium as he addressed his employees.

"As you all know, ladies and gentlemen." Jin began. "All of you are looking forward to getting your raises but I have also decided to interview a chosen few of you based on work ethic, apparel, and overall willingness." Jin said.

_Setsuka being interviewed_

I knew there had to be a catch with this whole pay raise thing.

"So without further ado, let me have Xianghua, Yun-Seong, Kilik, Maxi, and Christie Monteiro visit me in my office." Jin said.

"Yes." said Yun-Seong as the camera zoomed on him

"Oh god." said Xianghua.

_Cassandra being interviewed_

Is Jin serious? Did he just pick a goof ball, an Elvis impersonator, a clueless jerk, and those two office skanks? I wonder if I started dressing sluttier and I get noticed?

At the break room, Raven and Craig Marduk were pissed at the fact that they weren't chosen for the raise. "That was no meeting." said Raven. The camera zoomed in on Setsuka as she walked in the break room. "Let me guess, you two are sulking because you didn't get chosen for the raise?" she said as she took a seat.

Outside of Mishima Zaibaatsu, Inc. Kilik and Xianghua went out to lunch to celebrate.

_Xianghua being interviewed_

I'm very excited to know that either me or Kilik could get the raise we so longingly deserve but what if we both get a raise? I would flip out.

"So where you wanna go for lunch?" Kilik asked. "Oh, you know where I want to go for lunch?" Xianghua replied in a sensual tone. Kilik slightly chuckled.

"Oh come on, Kilik, you know this one." Xianghua said as she clutched his left arm. Kilik thought for a moment then he came up with an answer. "Italian."

The camera zoomed on Xianghua as she looked at Kilik strangely. "What?" Kilik asked.

Back at Mishima Zaibatsu Inc., Yun-Seong walked out of Jin's office, confidently smiling. "Yes, I so nailed my bid for that raise." he said as he walked past Hwoarang and Seong Mi-Na

_Seong Mi-Na being interviewed_

It would be a miracle if Yun-Seong gets a raise, then he'll stop asking me and Hwang for money, although he tends to flip the story about us taking his money.

"Ok, next." said Jin Kazama. Christie Monteiro walked in. The camera zoomed in on her curves as she sat down at Jin's desk.

"We meet again, Ms. Monteiro." said Jin in a seductive and sly voice.

"...Okay." said Chrisite

"Eddy, Nina, leave me with Ms. Monteiro." said Jin as the two took their leave.

_Eddy and Nina being interviewed_

"He better not have sex with Christie." said Eddy. "Judging by the tone of Jin's voice and Christie wearing slutty-looking clothes, I bet he'll do her in a pulse." said Nina.

"How bad do you want this raise?" asked Jin. "Not enough for you to think I look easy for you to give me a raise." Christie said. "You think you're funny." said Jin. "Well, as you know, this raise comes with health and bonus benefits including 2 weeks notice...with me of course." Jin added. "Oh, really." said Christie.

The camera zoomed in on Jin turning the light knob to slightly darken the room and later pulling out two champagne glasses and a bottle of Chardonnay. "Care for some?" he asked. "You know I'll be leaving." said Christie.

_Christie being interviewed_

Obviously, Jin thinks I'm easy and by seducing me to get a raise, it makes him look like a sleaze ball.

Christie stormed out of Jin's office as the camera zoomed on Eddy as he watched her go by


	2. Do You Want A Raise?

Episode 2:

Do You Want A Raise?

_Jin being interviewed_

So far, the employees I've interviewed seemed eager to get a raise not just based on work ethic but also on willingness

Maxi walks out of the Jin's office, wiping his hands in confidence. "Hmph, I so nailed it." he said as the camera zoomed in on Setsuka, Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix. Jin walks out of his office as he starts looking for Kilik.

"Has anyone seen Kilik?" Jin asked.

"He and his...girlfriend went out to celebrate." said Cassandra

"Celebrate, celebrate where?" Jin asked.

Before Cassandra could answer, the camera zoomed in on Kilik and Xianghua as they were returning back to work.

"There you are." Jin said as he pointed at Kilik "I've been waiting for you, let's go." Jin added as he hurried Kilik into his office.

_Hwoarang being interviewed_

Do I think Kilik is going to get a raise, maybe but do I think he and Xianghua are going to be together for a long time? I doubt it.

In Jin's office, Kilik sat nervously as he looked at the plaques that were behind Jin's desk.

"Well, KIlik." Jin began. "Seems like you are a very efficient worker and willing to work on the weekends." Jin said. "Hope your girlfriend doesn't have any...plans during the weekends." Jin smirked as the camera zoomed in on a nervous Kilik. "So tell me, Kilik." Jin said. "Why should I give you a raise?" Jin added as the camera zoomed back on Kilik again, lightly sweating.

"W-well for starters." Kilik began. "I've been working here for about 2 years and I've recently got my degree in technology, so I'm qualified for this raise." Kilik said.

Jin sat silently as the camera zoomed on him, looking at Kilik. "Are you certain for this raise?" Jin asked. "I am." said Kilik. "You know, there are some people more qualified than you are." Jin said.

"Really, like you?" Kilik asked.

"Well, that depends but I wouldn't recommend you asking around." said Jin. "But either way, thank you for time." Jin added as he shook hands with Kilik.

_Kilik being interviewed_

I definitely hope that I do get this raise and that Jin is not using mind games to mess with me about people being overly qualified than I am.

Kilik walked out of Jin's office, nearly sweating. The camera zoomed in on Steve Fox and Hwoarang snickering at the sight of Kilik. Jin walked out of his office and called for Xianghua.

"Xianghua, in my office now." he said.

The camera zoomed on Xianghua as she got up from her seat and headed into Jin's office as almost every guy was staring at her behind.

_Yun-Seong being interviewed_

You know, I envy Kilik sometimes and wonder how he got Xianghua. I mean, look at him, he's uptight, always talk about work, and he's totally clueless as to Xianghua's sexual advances. What kind of guy is he?

As Xianghua took a seat in Jin's office, the camera zoomed in on Jin in his office chair with its back facing her.

"Miss Xianghua." Jin began. "I have noticed you've became quite popular with men." Jin said as Xianghua gasped. "And yet you still maintain that popularity despite you having a...boyfriend, yes?" Jin asked again.

"Ok, where is this going?" Xianghua asked.

"Well...since you asked so nicely, I will tell you where this is going." Jin said as he turned his office chair around to face Xianghua. The camera zoomed on Jin displaying his signature sly smirk. Xianghua didn't like that specific look Jin was giving her.

"I believe it has something to do with the way how you provocatively dress and...even wearing those little hot shorts of yours, you know the ones." Jin added as he leaned in his chair, observing Xianghua.

"Look, I'm not here to discuss about any of this, I just want to know whether or not I will get a raise. " Xianghua said.

"Oh you will." Jin said. "Just take off your jacket." he added.

"Why?" Xianghua asked.

"Do you want the raise or not?" Jin asked back. Slowly Xianghua began taking off her jacket as Jin watched, leaning back on his chair, smirking in delight. "Okay, I took of my jacket; is that all you wanted to see?" Xianghua asked. "Why don't you take off your slippers and socks." said Jin. "Okay, this is just..." before Xianghua could finish, Jin interrupted her. "Now." he said. Xianghua began taking off her slippers and taking off her socks in front of Jin.

Jin smiled in how much pleasure he got from watching Xianghua undress in front of him. In the back of her mind, Xianghua had to be wondering what Jin was going to make her take off next. "Please don't let him make me take off my shorts." she said to herself. But, of course, Jin told her to do so.

"Remove your shorts." he said as he winked at Xianghua

"Oh great." Xianghua said to herself. But before Xianghua could unloosen her belt, Jin's office phone rang.

"Hold on." said Jin. Xianghua sighed in relief, hoping that Jin would change his mind after making her "strip". Jin looked worried as to who was calling on the other end. "What do you mean that they are on their way?" Jin asked. Jin was totally worried as the camera zoomed on Xianghua quickly putting on her jacket. "Nina, you got to stall them." Jin said. "Yes I know she's in my office and I'll give her the raise just to hush her up." Jin added as he looked at Xianghua. Jin hung up the phone as he started breathing heavily. Xianghua really didn't want to ask Jin about what was going on but all she heard was that she was getting a raise.

"Okay, listen. " Jin began. "My father and his associates are coming soon and I need you to put back on your slippers and socks and..." Before Jin could finish, Xianghua stopped him. "And does this mean I get my raise?" she asked in a more seductive yet sly tone. "Yes, yes, now get out of my office." Jin said. "Thank you, Mr. Kazama." Xianghua smiled as she headed for the door.

_Xianghua being interviewed_

I can't wait to tell Kilik that I got my raise. Had it not been for that phone call and Jin's sudden change of mind, who knows what I could've been doing afterwards. But hey, at least Kilik and I are going to be saving up for that new house I've been dreaming of.

As Xianghua exited Jin's office, the camera zoomed in on Kazuya Mishima, one of the two CEO's of the Mishima Zaibatsu, looking at Xianghua. Xianghua scurried back to her cubicle as Kazuya began staring at Xianghua's behind. Kazuya entered Jin's office with Nina Williams right behind him.

"Dad, what a surprise." said Jin.

"Don't give me that." said Kazuya "What's this I hear of a complaint from one of your female employees filing for sexual harassment." Kazuya asked as the camera focused in on Jin. "I'm waiting for an answer." Kazuya said as he sternly looked at Jin. "What sexual harassment?" Jin asked. "Read this then." Kazuya said as he slid a note towards Jin.

Jin read the note and he knew who it was from. "Apparently, some young woman named Christie Monteiro had filed a complaint towards you seducing her." Kazuya said. "Dad, I settled that with her." Jin said. "How?" Kazuya asked. the camera focused on Jin, then Kazuya, then Nina, then back to Jin again. "I gave her a raise." Jin said as he placed his chin on the palm of his hand.

At the break room, Kilik began speaking to Paul Phoenix, Asuka Kazama, Zasalamel, and Seong Mi-Na about any of them being overly qualified for a raise.

"Hey." Kilik began. "So any of you guys are overly qualified for a raise also?" he asked in a nervous tone. The camera focused on the four sitting down as they looked at Kilik. "Did Jin pull that trick on you again?" Paul asked as Kilik gave a shocked look. "He what?" Kilik said. "Don't worry about it, Kilik" said Seong Mi-Na.

" Besides, he's in a meeting with his dad, something about sexual harassment" she added. "Whew." Kilik sighed.

"Although, now that you mentioned it, I did have a Master's degree in Science from the University of California a while back." Seong Mi-Na added.

"And I have a doctorate's degree from Harvard." said Zasalamel as the camera focused on him. "Never mind." he said as he drank his coffee.

As Kilik exited the break room, he ran into Xianghua. "Kilik, great news." she said.

"Someone not overly qualified isn't getting a raise?" he asked.

"Huh?" Xianghua said.

"I'm sorry, what's the great news?" Kilik asked.

"I got the raise." Xianghua said as she hugged and kissed Kilik.

"Xianghua, that's great." Kilik said.

Just then, Christie Monteiro walked by Kilik and Xianghua as Xianghua spoke to her. "Christie, guess what?" Xianghua asked.

"What is it?" Christie asked.

"I got a raise." Xianghua said. "You as well, so did I." said Christie. "Wait, you as well?" asked Kilik. "Well, after i filed a sexual harassment complaint after Jin's sexual advances, he just gave a raise after he found out." Christie added. "We should totally go out and celebrate." said Xianghua. "Great, maybe your boyfriend can pay for us." said Christie as the camera focused in on Kilik


End file.
